Then The Canon Fired
by PennytheMonsterBringer
Summary: A story that follows the tributes from the fifth hunger games. The arena is a school and there are some interesting characters! Please read! And this is before careers started training to be careers, so D1, 2 and 4 are regular districts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! Thanks for clicking on this! So yeah, this story follows the people in the fifth annual hunger games! And yeah. Please, please, please review! And enjoy the story!** **(Each chapter ends with the title's name. That is the reason of or the name!)**

**also, it will mainly focus on the girls, cus the characters are each one of my friends, who are trying to guess who they are!**

It was the beginning of the fifth annual hunger games. All the tributes where standing on their individual detection pad. The tributes for this bloodbath stood, staring at the building surrounding them. It was a school. They saw, through a large window, the main school hall. On the other side was a building. It had 'The Bronze Sparrow' written on it. The building was mostly glass. Inside where round tables and chairs, as well as a serving area. It was obviously the dining hall. There was nothing to be heard, only the breathing of the awaiting tributes made any noise at all. Then they heard the countdown.  
"3, 2, 1" was called from the speaker, the games had begun.

Taka Keilt was standing, watching her fellow tributes run inwards, towards the mess before her. Taka was in shock, she couldn't move. She tightened her fists. She concentrated hard. And ran, she ran from the courtyard that they appeared to be in. She ran through a door, towards a corridor. Taka reached the corridor, it smelt musky. She looked above her head, English.  
"English department, eh?" the Girl asked herself.  
She looked down the dusty corridor. There were three classrooms in a row, and a turn off halfway down corridor. She heard someone running in the background. The slight girl from District 10 ducked into the nearest classroom. She looked around, there was no where for Taka to hide. The 16 year old looked around again, there were numerous tables and chairs. None of which were good to hide under. The teacher's desk was the same. Then Taka saw the cupboards at the back, she quietly slid into one, hoping that no body would find here, she would go out to look for food later. Taka only felt safe at night. She would sleep at day and hunt at night. Then, she knew that safety would be on her side.

Katza was running. She had grabbed a sword and a backpack from the cornucopia. She didn't know where to go. In district 8 there was no school. She had seen the male tribute from her district die at the cornucopia, due to some cocky looking blonde boy. Katza was quite confident. She held her sword in her hand. She had already walked through most of this building. So far she had passed Music and RS, and was now walking up the stairs beside chemistry and maths. She sighed, looking down the long corridor before her. Then Katza looked out the window before her, there where playing fields. Large pine trees where before them, they where her destination. She rushed back down the stairs. Then she stopped at the glass and wood door, looking outside, she saw the blonde haired boy and a gingerish girl walk into the dining hall, just outside the building. Both wore the typical black t-shirts with a 1 on them. They went in. Katza then ran off in the direction of the sports fields, as soon as the competition was out of sight. Katza was play bing this wisely.

Spark had also chosen her place to prepare for what ever the games had to throw at her. She had chosen what appeared to be a dining hall. She had hidden in the kitchen. Spark knew food and knives would be here, she was frantically searching for a good knife. Spark wanted defence. She knew that she would have to find her way to the computing suites or technology rooms, being from district 3. But finding the Dining Hall would do for the time being. Suddenly Spark heard a door creak. She was suddenly feeling paranoid. She didn't know what could be behind the door. She gasped, before covering her mouth. She didn't want to be heard by anyone. In came a strong male. He had broad shoulders. He was with a girl, the girl was around 14, Spark's age, she was quite tall. With strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
She said to the blonde haired boy, "I don't think anyone is in here, Ace."  
The boy, Ace, nodded in agreement. He turned away from the cabinet Spark was ducked behind. She was holding a knife. Spark knew this was her only chance to kill him. She couldn't hide forever. She jumped to the counter. The girl screamed.  
"Watch!" She called.  
"Summer, what is it? Don't be para-" began Ace, but it was too late. The knife was deep into his back.

Then the canon fired...


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I updated quicker than usual but yeah, I wanted to write more... So lots of different characters included in this chapter. It is longer than the last as well! Hope you enjoy it! **

**nini xx**

Spark was standing. She saw Summer standing before her.

"Allies?" Spark asked, biting her lip.

"No, you killed my ally. You think I would ally with a person who killed who I trusted?" Summer smirked in return.

As calm as Summer had seemed at the start, she was proving to be different. She seemed to be pretty easily angered by someone killing her ally. But to be fair to her, most people would be mad.

Spark held her breath, she was expecting Summer to charge at her. She saw Summer raise her bow. She then suddenly thought, 'I could get away'

Spark was light on her feet, not the fastest runner, but she could be fast if she wanted to. She could also hide well. She saw a door by the back of the canteen. Her first thought, run.

At this point, Summer had fired, missing Spark by less than an inch.

Dione was a small girl from district 11, she had brown eyes, dark skin and thick, wavy black hair. She fitted the perfect description for her district. Dione was pretty calm being in the games, alongside her younger brother, Julian. She lived in the rough area of District 11 and was happy to get away from it, but she missed her parents and really wanted to see them again. She was looking for a fight, but Dione didn't know what to do at the end of the Games. If here and her brother were left, together, alone. One would have to kill the other, which would be hard for any close siblings to do.

Dione looked around, standing out in the open of the sports fields, hoping someone would see her. She didn't want to be here for long, meaning she would make the games rough and quick, or she would die early. Dione looked around. She saw nothing but the large red brick school building before her, the trees around the pitches, a few cars, a sports pavilion and playing feilds. The only sign of life was her and her brother. Dione yet again evaluated her surroundings, nothing.

Katza was up a tall pine tree by the sports pitches. Below she saw a girl and a boy standing together. They both had dark skin, indicating that they were from District 11. Katza was looking down. A little scared. She heard the people below talking.

"Julian, see anyone yet?" The girl asked the boy.

"No, nothing. What about you, sis?" Julian asked back.

"Nothing either."

Katza sighed, glad that she hadn't been seen yet. But at the same time, Katza wanted to get out of the tree. She was willing to take risks, but not one that would mean certain death. Especially seeing as Katza wasn't an overly strong fighter.

Cassandra was walking along. She was allied with another girl, her ally was from District 4, she went by the name Marrie, even though she was really called Marina. Cassandra and Marina had collected blackberries from the forest neighbouring the school. Marina had fished, using the tactics that her mentor suggested, using her strengths. Cassandra couldn't really help Marina with the fishing, being from district five. But she had striped her best, catching a few fish. Cassandra wasn't that keen on fish, despite her love of most food, especially dairy products and chicken, which she had everyday at home in her district. Marina on the other hand, didn't eat as much. She preferred plainer food and preferred plain fish, and potatoes. Which was what she had been brought up with, living the normal District four diet. Marina was a skilled sword fighter though, playing to her ultimate advantage. She had done a sword hunting course in her district, to use for her catching of fish. Cassandra was happy to e allied with Marina, because Marina could protect them both and was a very hard kill. But the advantage for Cassandra was, she was a pretty good ally for the games. Cassandra and Marina were having what you might refer to as fun in the games. Cassandra was a good laugh, she could keep anyone amused. With slightly rude jokes, intentionally stupid facial expressions or witty comebacks. Basically, Cassandra could put some banter into the death threat that was the games.

Marina had set up a fire in the forest, she had accepted it wasn't the wisest idea, but knew that it was less likely to be noticed in a school arena than one of the forest arenas that there had been for all the previous games. Marina had wrapped the fish in large leaves and propped it up on a stick to cook over the fire.

"So, Marina? What is life like in district four?" Cassandra asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, good. I do fishing for a job, oyster diving for more money. Learning about all the kinds of swim for a hobby," Marina replied.

"Sounds cool. I sell chicken meat, make cheese and sell milk, we are the district 10 of district 5, owning our own little business. I also do boring district work as well. You know, burning fuels, creating electricity," Cassandra explained.

"Yeah, it sounds cool, Cassandra. Better than mine. But I suppose doing the same thing for ages since you were a child would bore anyone," Marina replied.

"Here, you can call me Cassa rather than Cassandra. Cassandra sounds to posh for me," Cassa told Marina, whilst lifting one eyebrow during the inal sentence, causing Marina to laugh.

"I think the fish is ready now!" Marina said.

"Finally," replied Cassa, who was feeling food deprived.

Marina took the fish off the sticks they were stuck on, peeling off the side of the leaf to reveal a flaking white fish.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

Marina took a large bite out of one of the fillets of white fish, still wrapped in the leaf. She hummed with pleasure as she eat the fish.

Then she fell.

She fell to the ground.

Cassa opened up the fish in her own hand.

There was a black powder on the fish.

Then looking on the surrounding plain there was a small ripped packet, with a toxic sign on it.

Marina had been poisoned.

"Just my pot of luck!" Cassa sarcastically exclaimed under her breath.

Then, the cannon fired.

**_(for my friends, the person who died in this chapter was RS, Marina, District 4)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope you like this so far! Um, yeah! I have written more! (Sorry to JM, UU don't mean to sound mean about you so, take the 'updates' bit as a joke!)**

**and r and r, Please!**

**nini xxx**

It was approaching the first night, there were only five dead. The girl from four, the boy from one, the boy from six, the boy from eight and the boy from twelve had lost their lives.

An alliance had been formed, it consisted of Hetta (district 6), Summer (district 1), Magna (district 2), Novia (district 7), Marcus (district 7) and Brutal (district 2).  
"Done!" Novia told her team, as she returned to their camp.  
"Did district four die?" Magna asked.  
"Ya, course! Just put the toxin on her fish whilst they were cooking it. It was funny that neither district your or her ally noticed. I just hopped in, and out!" Novia excitedly exclaimed.  
"Great, now, we have to get her ally. Did you see the district?" Marcus asked.  
"Neh, but I think we should head off to the chemistry labs again and get some more toxins," Novia said, taking a seat beside Hetta, he girl from six.  
"Any of your kills work?" Novia asked curiously.  
"Mine didn't, we seriously need sugar here for me to be able to fight" Hetta sighed, she looked up at me and revealed a slash on her cheek, "that girl from twelve can put up a good fight. She took me by surprise and once I grabbed my cheek to stop the bleeding, she ran. Thought she would go for he kill, but no, she ran."  
"Then we can kill her a different way, Hetta. Ever heard of surrounding, we all hide in the forest, then when she runs, we jump out from all directions and kill," Brutal explained, making Hetta seem stupid.  
"You weren't there though!" Hetta said back, trying to agitate Brutal.  
"Do you want this knife in you by the end of the night?" Brutal asked.  
"No! Course not! Nobody does!" Magna said, standing up for Hetta.  
"You could find it in your throat by theorising as well little miss Magna, if you don't watch it," Brutal replied brutally. **(AN: I couldn't help but write that, sorry /AN)**  
"You may find this knife in you by the end of the night," Summer smirked, holding up a long knife.  
"No, I won't. I just won't!" Brutal angrily shouted.  
"Really, you won't die?" Novia asked.  
"No. I will win. I will kill you, Novia!" Brutal shouted as loud as he could, clenching his fist and then hyperventilating with anger.  
"Calm dude!" Marcus sighed.  
"Okay," Brutal said, it was the closest to apologising Brutal got. He seemed to look up to the seventeen year old, who was two years older than him.

Summer and Magna were walking through the forest, going for a calm murder intending stroll through the forest.  
"Brutal totally has a thing for you!" Magna suddenly said to Summer.  
"What the... Buttercup?" Summer asked, seeming shocked.  
"Come on, there must have been something going on? We all saw you two in the training center. You were about to kiss!" Magna gossiped.  
"No, we were fighting, and I pinned him to the ground. Seriously, I would not go out with Brutal, he is a psychopath!" Summer defended.  
"Come on! There must be an update since the training centre!" Magna attempted to persuade Summer.  
"You wanna know what is going on between me and him?" Summer asked, as if she was about to reveal something.  
"Yes!" Magna excitedly exclaimed, knowing she would get the latest games gossip.  
"Okay, so when you all went out hunting, I was with Ace. He was a weak ally and allowed a weak girl from three to kill him. Then I chased her, but she hid. I then saw Brutal, and walked over to him. I ran at him, and pinned him to the ground. I was about to stab him, and then he asked me to be allies. I declined until Hetta walked up and he asked her to save him, so I said I would be his ally, seeing as he had other allies. Okay, I allied with you guys, I don't wanna be his ally. I want to kill him. Like shoot an arrow into his heart before gouging out his eyeballs and cutting his body to pieces kill him," Summer angrily told Magna, before striding away, back to camp.  
Magna shrugged, she wasn't one to give up easily, or let people get to her. She hummed a little tune to herself, it was the tune she used to play on the flute, before the games.

Fawn was walking through the school, it was during the night. She was nervous, if a bird went past, outside the window she jumped. Paranoid. Fawn had been in a fight earlier, she was fighting Hetta, Fawn could have beaten her, but she didn't want to kill Hetta and ran after slashing her cheek. Fawn was walking down the Art corridor. She didn't really know what to do in the games, she hasn't expected to be here. Fawn saw someone walking down the other end, and jumped backwards, she was halfway between two class rooms. She help out her knife and half closed her eyes.  
"Allies?" She asked scared.  
"Yeah, sure!" The other girl replied, it wasn't what Fawn had expected, but she was relieved that she had an ally.  
"Yay! Um, what's your name?" Fawn asked.  
"Ester, I am from district nine. And yours is?" Ester asked.  
"Fawn Lexus, from district twelve," Fawn replied.

Ester and Fawn were walking around the school that night, trying to find where to hide, for the time being. They were walking past the music department, the upper floor. They made it too the bottom classroom, which had two rooms coming off it.  
"This one," Fawn said pointing to the side.  
"Yeah, sure!" Ester replied.  
The two innocent girls walked into the music room.  
"There is a piano!" Ester exclaimed as soon as they entered the room.  
"Oh, yes!" Fawn replied.  
"Um, do you know River Flows in You?" Ester asked.  
"Yeah, it isn't that popular in my district, but I know it!" Fawn replied.

Taka had gone out, looking for trouble. She was listening to the music on an iPod she had found in the English corridor. She leant her head from side to side, and quietly hummed to the lyrics. She looked around, no one was there, so Taka turned the music up full volume, enough to burst an eardrum, but Taka was used to it. Then suddenly, Taka turned around, just in time as well. Dione was there. Dione was about to slash Taka's neck.  
"Oh no you didn't!" Taka said to Dione.  
"What?" Dione asked.  
"I did this," Taka said. She produced a pen knife from her pocket and un clipped the longest a d sharpest blade. She saw Dione's brother by his sister's side. She threw the knife at Dione, angry with her. Dione had tried to kill her. And she felt bad about it, but she took her other knife, from her belt. And threw it at the thirteen year old.

Then the canon fired, twice.

** So guys a few questions!**

**do you want any romance?**

**who is your favourite character so far?**

**friends: who so you think is who?**

**who do you want to fight who?**

**who should die next?**

**(and CL has died, they were, Dione, district 11. And her brother died too, soz)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I missed a few days so... New chapter! Please read and review! And a but of Summer X Brutal (sorta!) please read, and enjoy! So yeah, the end was hard to do... You will see why... :D**

**nini xx**

Brutal awoke that morning, he was feeling embarrassed. Marcus had revealed to Summer that he had a crush on her, the previous night. He had trusted Marcus, but Marcus was a bit of a one to say stuff, with out really meaning to say the stuff he said. The worst thing was, the only other person awake was Summer.

"Hey, Summer!" He called to her,

"Go away, Brutes!" Summer mumbled back, turning away from Brutal.

"I was thinking that we should move camp, that is all!" Brutal said, trying to converse with Summer.

"We should, but the forest offers safety for us, and we want to be safe," Summer grumpily replied.

"Yeah, but Summer, we could move back to the school, kill the others and win!" Brutal said, trying to encourage Summer, whilst flirting with her.

"Seriously, stop trying. We are not Star-crossed lovers and we will not unite, and fight, to do what is right. Or any of that moral nonsense. The hunger games are not moral. Even if there was something between me and you, one of us would have to kill the other if it came down to us," Summer replied.

"Well then, why don't we enjoy it whilst we can. You know. We could at least be friends," Brutal said, trying to chat up Summer, he snuggled closer to her.

"Woah! You crossed the line. Do not be so pushy!" Summer shouted towards Brutal.

Summer awoke Magna, she leant back, elbowing Magna in the face.

"What that for?" Magna groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"It was his fault!" Summer shouted, pointing at Brutal.

"Am I missing the juicy gossip? If I am, I slept in on the job!" Magna asked, very excitedly.

"Slept in on the job?" Summer asked.

"District two expression, you wouldn't get it..." Magna sighed.

"I don't get it, and I am district two!" Brutal shouted, interrupting Summer and Magna's intense conversation.

"Standing up for Summer, are we?" Novia asked, she had awoken from the loudness of Summer, Brutal and Magna's argument.

"No! I will kill you if you think me and Summer are a pairing!" Brutal screamed.

"But, you wanted to date me, you said it earlier!" Summer sassily said.

"Ugh!" Brutal screamed. Before storming off in a huff.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" Hetta replied.

Katza climbed down the large pine tree she had been hiding in for the past day. She had seen Dione's head in the sky the previous night. She knew Dione was dead. Katza was hungry, and very nervous. She needed food and didn't want to meet anyone whilst she got some. The last thing Katza wanted was a fight.

Katza was walking through the school, trying to find a room with food and water. She looked around. She was in the entrance to the second school building. There was one door to her right.

"Please have food and water!" Katza quietly exclaimed to herself.

She opened the door. The room was empty, only chairs, coffee tables, a television and a kitchen. No humans.

Katza walked over the the fridge. She opened it up, inside was a packet of cheese, some bottles of water and coke, some chocolate, vegetables and some other stuff. Katza looked around the room to see if there was anything to hold it in.

"A picnic basket?" Katza asked herself, looking at the basket in the corner.

She walked over and picket it up, the basket was heavy. Katza lifted the lid, wondering why the basket was so heavy, inside was a puppy. It was whining.

"Do you want some food?" Katza asked the dog. The dog whined louder in return. Katza returned to the kitchen to get some of the cheese for the dog, before helping herself to the food on offer.

Novia and Hetta were 'hunting' for their alliance. Novia had to retrace some more of the toxic black powder from the chemistry department and Hetta had to find some sugar... Somewhere.

"Chemistry! " Novia exclaimed in relief when she came arrived at the labs.

"Are you getting some more of the black poison stuff?" Hetta asked.

"Well, no. I have walked to chemistry for no reason!" Novia sarcastically told Hetta, who laughed in return.

The two girls walked into chemistry, Novia went straight to the chemical store.

"What are you going to take?" Hetta asked.

"I think some chlorine gas would be good, and some carbon sulphate..." Novia replied, trailing off in a list of chemicals.

"Do you want a bag?" Hetta asked Novia.

"Okay," Novia replied.

Hetta walked back into the lab, out of the small chemical store. She started to search the room that they were in. She looked in the cupboards, under the desks. Hetta found a backpack under the teachers desk.

"This' ll do!" Hetta shrugged, walking back in to the room that Novia was in.

Novia was lying on the ground, an arrow in her chest.

Then, the canon fired...

**This bit hurt to write! (I died... I was Novia...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New CHAPTER! I know you are all bored waiting for my delayed updatea, but yeah! new chapter guys, it is pretty short but who cares when you get a new chapter? So please review, it makes me happy!**

**nini! Xx**

Fawn and Ester were pretty tired. The were staying awake to be safe though.  
"Here, Ester!" Fawn called her friend.  
"What is it, Fawnie?" Ester yawned in return.  
"One, don't call me Fawnie. And two, we should take turns to watch," Fawn replied, her beautiful smile shining in the growing darkness.  
"So that girl is dead?"said Ester, trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah, I shot Novia with an arrow as Hetta went and got a bag! It wasn't much fun, I hate killing people," Fawn sighed.  
"Wait how do you know their names?" Ester asked, seeming suspicious.  
"I am skilled at knowing stuff," Fawn laughed, "No, actually I over heard their discussions, I just knew there names from that!"  
"Cool, I'm going to go to the bathrooms downstairs because we are running low on water, I need to collect some. Are you coming or do you want to stay here?" Ester asked.  
"I'll stay and protect the food and weapons, we don't want anyone coming in and being like, 'oh, free food and weapons'. That would be a bit tragic for us! Especially me, I think I would fail this if it was all hand to hand combat. I need my bow and arrows!" Fawn cheerfully replied.  
"Sucks to be you!" Ester joked, using a common district 9 saying, "actually, I will just go get some water before we all die of thirst!"  
Fawn watched her only friend in the games leave the room.

Hetta was panicking, she was so worried. Novia was dead. Hetta did not want to be in the same room as a dead body. Let's just settle with the fact that no one wants to be beside a body with blood spurting out of it. Hetta ran from the room, she wanted to find her other allies and fast. She tried to remember where they had all gone. Hetta was getting stressed, she had always been a sociable and friendly person, and found it hard to be by herself, unable to have fun and joke with a mate.  
Hetta was looking in Mordern Languages, she wanted to find someone, she had searched HE, History, Art, Geography, Biology, Chemistry and Physics. The closest she had come to civilisation was when she saw a boy run from her in the Biology corridor. But Hetta had not wanted a fight, Hetta just wanted a friend, and some sweets. She looked into the first classroom, it was marked with room 'A' on the door, she then looked into the room alongside, which was alphabetically named room 'B'. Hetta blinked, what she saw through the pane of glass on the door wasn't what she had been expecting. If she saw right it was Summer and Brutal. Hetta looked through the pane of glass again. Summer and Brutal we're standing, hand in hand. Then Brutal lent over to kiss Summer on the cheek, Summer seemed to accept it. Hetta just had an urge to walk in a ruin the moment.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Hetta asked Summer and Brutal.  
Brutal stood, the blood flowing up in to his head. Summer on the other hand was trying not to laugh.  
"Do you want to know the truth?" Summer asked Hetta.  
"Well, of course I do! Who would want to know the details?" Hetta replied, sounding amazingly like Magna.  
"Well, Brutal and I made a little truce!" Summer replied.  
"Um, yeah... That was what happened," Brutal said, ruining what Summer had pulled off as an amazing lie.  
"I get a vibe of lying from Brutal here..." Hetta replied.  
"Okay, the truth is that Brutal and myself-" Summer began.  
"YOU CAN NOT SAY IT ON CAMERA!" Brutal screamed.  
"Sheesh!" Hetta sarcastically said, pretending to be taken a back.  
Summer walked over to Hetta and whispered into her ear,  
"Brutal and I knew each other before the games. We are both part of a secret spy agency, it is in all the districts..."

Cassa was standing in the open beside a large sports hall, there was a mobile to the other side, and the side entrance to the Bronze Sparrow was thirty metres ahead of her. Cassa had been lost since she departed with her now dead ally, Marina. Marina and her had got on well, and Marina did most of the work which was good for Cassa. Now Cassa was stuck. She needed the find a new ally. (Or learn some survival skills but Cassa thought an ally was a better alternative). Cassa was thinking of who to ally with. She had passed a large alliance, which she would never join. So that lefts fair few people. The one that stuck in Cassa's head was a girl called Spark. Spark was one of the younger tributes in the arena. But she had pulled off a 9 for her training score. Spark could climb, run, hide. And best of all Spark had survival skills.  
**(and I got bored, admitted)**  
Coincidently Cassa saw a small figure with auburn hair before her.  
"Hey, I wanna be your ally...?" Cassa told girl.  
"Yeah, I don't trust many people, but I donno," Spark replied.  
"Please, I don't have any allies. My ally died on the first night," Cassa explained.  
"Alright then..." Spark murmured, but you could tell she was secretly pleased.  
Where have you been hiding?" Cassa asked Spark.  
"Mainly in a store cupboard in that mobile," Spark admitted, "and where have you been hiding?"  
"I was in the woods at the back but I have come to the school after Marina was murdered in the woods," Cassa explained.  
"Cool, I was just heading off to the music department!" Spark said.  
"Why?" Cassa curiously asked.  
"Well, you see. I discovered that cello strings make good trip wires..." Spark said, biting her lip.  
"Cool idea!" Cassa replied.

Cassa and Spark we're walking through the music department when they saw a girl of around fifteen wandering through the hallway.  
"Charge!" Shouted Spark, who had been quiet until that sudden moment.  
"Agh!" Screamed the girl, she turned around, revealing herself to be Ester, carrying a bucket if water. Ester dropped the bucket and ran.  
Spark and Cassa chased Ester, removing their knives from their belts. They charged side by side, knives poised. Then Ester tripped, and dramatically crawled backwards whilst looking in worry **(when she could actually get away, but common TV drama takes place...)**  
Cassa and Spark stood above Ester. The Cassa took her knife and cut a gentle line down Esters throat.

Then... The canon fired...

**(HW has died, they were Ester, district 9)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate that you are actually reading this, and ya know, you could be extra nice and review *hint* *hint*. yeah, despite this chapter being short there are lots of deaths and action! R&R!**

Magna was alone in the school. She had had a long and tiring night and this morning had been even more tiring so far. Magna just wanted to either kill someone, die herself or sleep. She was hunting for someone, after all there was not much else to do for any person in the hunger games. Then suddenly Magna jumped as she had heard the canon fire.  
"What was that?" She asked herself, not expecting a reply.  
"That was me!" A boy said, jumping from the door beside her.  
"Allies?" Magna asked, not sure what else to do.  
"No, I want to win... You don't win with allies. I kill you now!" The muscular boy said in a thick accent.  
Magna drew her spear, preparing for battle. The boy didn't realise he had made a fatal error messing with Magna.  
Magna ran backwards before turning around, her spear in hand. She poised it above her shoulder and side stepped forward, crossing over her legs and bouncing slightly on her last steps. She released the spear and sent it spinning into the boy's chest.  
"Don't mess with the Magna!" Magna shouted, pleased with her success.  
The boy gulped, trying to hold his chest. Trying to stop the blood but it was too late. He fell back and closed his large blue eyes for the last time. His hair that used to be blonde was now red due to the blood that had escaped his head when he hit the tiled floor..

Then the Canon fired.

Katza was happy, she had her own pet puppy. Her parents had always said no when she had asked for a pet before, but that was partly because Katza started off with the line of, "I want a horse." Which is never going to go down well with a family on the poorer side of Panem.  
Katza peered into the basket, she sighed, her cute puppy was still there.  
"Whose a good puppy, Poppy?" She asked the small black dog which she had seemingly named.  
The dog barked in response.  
Katza and Poppy were walking along a corridor. Katza knew you had to exercise dogs so she had tied a bit of string to the collar on Poppy and brought her for a walk around the school grounds. Poppy was only a small dog, she appeared to be a Labrador with husky like features. There was one thing you could be certain about when you saw Poppy. It was that she was a crazy, good loving and energetic dog.  
Suddenly Poppy became restless and started to pull on the lead Katxa was holding her on. Poppy was pulling towards the technology building, inside you could hear the faint murmuring of voices. Katza wanted to run away, but her new pet wanted to join in the fun.  
"Poppy!" Katza shouted loudly, as Poppy pulled Katza through the doors of the Technology building. There were two people inside, a boy of around sixteen and a girl of a similar age. Both turned to face Katza and Poppy when the duo entered the room for practical work.  
"Why are you here?" The girl demanded. She was mid-fight with the boy.  
"Uh, Poppy brought me here," Katza mumbled.  
"Poppy, the dog? Seriously, girl?" The girl asked.  
"I suppose so," Katza sighed, she scared of this girl. The girl was fighting a boy and having a conversation at the se time.  
"Well, you joining in this duel or am I going to have to finish you off?"  
"I donno," Katza replied, trying to leave. But Poppy was staying, she was unmovable.  
"I will take that as you are joining in," The girl replied, "I am Taka Keilt for the record, and I will most likely kill you."  
"You think?" Katza asked trying to sound cocky.  
"I know," Taka replied. Then Taka started coughing and blood poured from her mouth. She spat it onto her hand and stared. She reaches behind her back and took out a small knife before falling to reveal the boy she was fighting.

Then the canon fired

The boy looked a Katza, whoi was biting her lip.  
Poppy barked.  
Poppy growled.  
The boy shuffled backwards, looking worried as he saw the dog.  
"Scared of Poppy?" Katza asked.  
"Uh huh..." The boy replied, continuing to shuffle backwards. He tripped and fell backwards into none other than the laser cutter. All Katza had to do was step forwards and press the on button, so she did.

The the canon fired, again.

**(IO has died, she was Taka)**


End file.
